1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery package for accommodating a plurality of batteries which are displayed for sale.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a plurality of batteries are collectively soled in units such that the plural batteries are collectively accommodated in one battery package so as to be displayed and exhibited. As a battery package of the foregoing type, a so-called xe2x80x9cblister packxe2x80x9d is known which incorporates a cover in the form of a sheet made of synthetic resin; and a mount constituted by a cardboard or a synthetic-resin film.
The conventional blister pack incorporates the cover having one recess which constitutes a battery accommodating portion and which is formed by heat molding or the like such that the recess projects to the reverse side. Thus, a plurality of batteries are collectively accommodated in the recess. The blister pack incorporates the mount which seals the opening of the battery accommodating portion provided for the cover to hold the accommodated batteries so as to prevent separation of the batteries.
The blister pack has a structure that an adhesive agent or a heat-sensitive film to which heat or pressure is applied is used to bond the cover and the mount to each other to seal the battery accommodating portion. Therefore, the mount of the conventional blister pack bonded to the cover is separated when the blister pack is opened to remove the batteries.
As described above, the conventional blister pack has the structure that a plurality of batteries are collectively accommodated in one battery accommodating portion. Therefore, all of the batteries are, however, removed from the battery accommodating portion when the blister pack is once opened regardless of the number of required batteries. It leads to a fact that the conventional blister pack does not permit the removed and non-used batteries and used batteries to easily be distinguished from one another. Thus, there is apprehension that the non-used batteries and used batteries are undesirably mixed with one another. When the non-used batteries and the used batteries are mixed with one another, there arises a problem in that a used battery is used or a non-used battery is abandoned.
Moreover, the conventional blister pack which has been opened is brought to a state where the mount for sealing the opening of the battery accommodating portion has been separated. Therefore, the batteries cannot again be accommodated and held. Therefore, the conventional blister pack cannot serve as the accommodating container after it has been opened. Hence it follows that the conventional blister pack cannot conveniently be used because it can be used to only accommodate batteries before the blister pack is opened.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a battery package which permits only required batteries of a plurality of accommodated batteries to be removed and which can continuously be used as a container for accommodating batteries.
To achieve the object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a battery package comprising: a cover having a plurality of battery accommodating portions which are opened in either principal plane of the cover, each of which accommodates each battery and which are integrally formed with the cover such that the battery accommodating portions project inwards; and a mount bonded to the principal plane of the cover to seal openings of the battery accommodating portions, wherein each battery accommodating portion has a battery holding portion formed at a position more adjacent to the opening as compared with the center of the accommodated battery and structured to reduce the inner diameter of the battery accommodating portion as compared with the outer diameter of the battery.
The battery package according to the present invention has the foregoing structure. Therefore, each battery is accommodated and held in each of the plural battery accommodating portions each having a portion which is formed adjacent to the opening of the battery accommodating portion and with which the inner diameter of the battery accommodating portion is made to be smaller than the outer diameter of the battery which must be accommodated. Therefore, the battery package according to the present invention permits only required batteries to be removed, while the other batteries which are not used are being as it is accommodated and held in the battery accommodating portions. Moreover, used batteries can again be accommodated in the battery accommodating portions.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be evident from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments described in conjunction with the attached drawings.